Problem: A yellow pair of shoes costs $$56$, and a brown belt costs $$8$. The yellow pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the brown belt costs?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the brown belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$56 \div $8$ $$56 \div $8 = 7$ The yellow pair of shoes costs $7$ times as much as the brown belt costs.